markedfordeathfandomcom-20200215-history
Plan Checklist
This is a resource for anyone who wants to evaluate a plan. Its goal is to contain all the questions that we should ask every time, but sometimes forget to. Security Physical * Are we aware of our surroundings? Where could someone be hiding? * What would it take for the people next to us to attack us? Informational * What secrets are we keeping? * Who do we know is listening? * Who might be listening? * Does the plan use any abilities we are supposed to keep secret? * Does this plan use information we are supposed to keep secret? ** If it does, can an outside observer piece together what we know from what we are doing? Social * What is our current social role? ** What are the expectations for that role, and the penalties for not meeting them? * Will we make ourselves or our allies look bad? * Will we make our enemies look good? Responsibility Orders * Do we have any relevant standing orders? * Have we been given a direct order? * What will happen if we violate those orders? Relationships * Do we have any friends who would care about what we are doing? * Are we harming any of our friends? * Do we have the opportunity to help any of our friends? * We are trying to make Hazou more empathetic, so is there an opportunity to specifically consider the feelings of others in this plan? Agreements * Have we made any relevant agreements or deals? * Will anyone think we have gone back on our word if we do this? Side effects * Will any environmental changes hurt our allies? * Or help our enemies? * Are bystanders, especially civilians, likely to get caught in any sort of cross fire? * Will anyone be hurt as a result of helping us? ** Will this become known? Practicality Advice * Have we asked anyone in the game world to check our logic? * Are we accidentally planning for someone else who should be an expert on the topic? Like how we tried to plan for winter when Kagome was already a survival expert. ** If so, consider putting it in anyway, but mark it as just a suggestion for the QMs, to save them some spoons. Possibility and Rulings * Is this plan possible within our current understanding of the world and its rules? * If anything relies on a specific interpretation of the world and its mechanics, can you point to a QM ruling on the matter? ** Has the ruling been referenced recently? Resources * What resources does this plan need, and do we have enough of them? ** Time ** Seals ** Money ** Anonymity ** Favours ** Trust * Does the plan use resources that could be better spent somewhere else? Formality Format and readability * Can people understand your plan well enough to evaluate it? * Is it clear what order actions should happen in? Time * If your plan is totally new, is it at least 18 hours before the deadline? * If it is a minor change, have you double checked with someone else in the hive mind? * If it is a major change to an existing plan, have you considered posting it as a separate plan? Spoon Savers # Have you marked events that can happen off screen? # If anything requires complicated simulation, have you offered a model that the QMs could use? # If your plan looks like it might win, have you asked the QMs if they want any clarifications?